Ever Ever After
by pearlgirl720
Summary: Dawn telling her daughter a story about how fairy tales are real! PEARLSHIPPING ONE-SHOR


**Hey guys! This is a one-shot of the one and only pearlshipping! this is for your ammusement while i try to finish writing more of Dede! I hope you all enjoy this! please R&R this is my first one-shot! AHH im so excited for u to read it! i really hope everyone reading likes it!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN POKEMON**

"Mommy?" a little girl with raven hair and bright blue eyes asked. "Yes my darling?" I answered softly as I pulled the covers over her. "Can you tell me if fairytales are true? Because Janie told me fairytales never come true." She said with a worried tone. I stoked her face "Now dear of course fairytales are true! Look at that picture up on your wall!" I explained. She looked over at the painted picture of a Cinderella dancing with Prince Charming.

"Where did I get that picture Mommy?" she asked. "That picture has a whole story behind it, if you want I can tell it before I put you to sleep." I suggested. My daughter nodded. I kissed her forehead "Okay sweetheart but just remember this is a true story of you father and I." I reminded her. She nodded innocently as I began the story.

I was sitting under a large oak tree in the busy school yard. The wind was blowing a welcoming summer breeze in my blue hair. The part of my hair usually contained by my trademark hat was now in a bow that was a peachy pink color. I was wearing a knee-length beautiful dress that was white and had multicolored flowers all over it. It flowed gently a very soft silk comforting my skin. It was strapless my hair in loose curls going with the sway of the wind as I was sketching under the tree. I looked up at the sunrays peeking through the leaves of the lush green tree.

I was sketching a present for my beloved crush Ash Ketchum. It was a drawing of him and I. He was the dashing Prince Charming and I was the lovely Cinderella. We were dancing in the picture. I was wearing a baby blue ball gown and he a tux but he didn't have the jacket on. My drawing told a story, more like a mere dream but it was wonderful. I love the drawing and all was left to do was darken the lines and color it.

Ash still didn't know I liked him but I secretly knew he liked me. I giggled to myself after thinking of how I did realize it. Storybook endings and fairytale dreaming coming true were all I ever wanted with Ash, my Ash. I realized he was walking up the hill to me carrying a guitar case. Was it his smile that liter up my world that made me fall for him? Or was it his messy black hair? His chocolate orbs that made me melt when I looked up into them? I wasn't sure. But I was definitely sure he was the cutest, hottest, sexiest guy in the world by far.

I stuck my pencil behind my ear and gave a dreamy look his way. He shoved his hands in his pockets nervously getting closer and closer. I smiled and he returned it with a big grin. I clutched my sketchbook to my chest because it was still open to the page I was sketching our picture on. "Hey whatcha doing?" a low soft voice asked me. "Just uh drawing." I answered shyly. He set his case down sat next to me. "Can I see!" he asked trying to see. I playfully pushed him away "No not yet! Number one I'm not don't number two you'll probably never see it unless…" I trailed off.

"Unless what?" he asked evilly. "Unless you somehow see it and I don't know! But that will never happen!" I said hopping up he came up after me. "Please Dawn?" he said widening his eyes making a cute pouty face. "Never!" I giggled. "Alright I guess you're forcing me to do this...TICKLE TIME!" my eyes widened. "NO!" I screeched as I started running around the tree him chasing me. I was giggling the entire time as he was laughing his sweet laugh. I clutched my sketchpad for dear life as his arms wrapped around me waist as I giggled all the way.

"ASH!" I screeched. He put my down after swinging me in the air for the fifth time. "You'll never see this!" I teased placing my pad into my bag. But he was already back against the tree with his guitar strumming lightly. I placed myself next to him put my head on his shoulder resting me eyes and started humming softly. "Can you sing for me?" he whispered. My eyes shot open, sing for him? _"Got the perfect song." _I thought. "Ok Ash, but let me put on a show for you." I said while slowly getting up. "Can you play the cords for Ever Ever after?" I asked sweetly. He nodded as he started to play and I sang.

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
>Deep down inside we want to believe they still do<br>In our secretest heart, it's our favourite part of the story  
>Let's just admit we all want to make it too<em>

_Ever ever after_  
><em>If we just don't get it our own way<em>  
><em>Ever ever after<em>  
><em>It may only be a wish away<em>

_Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve_  
><em>Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe<em>  
><em>Unafraid, unashamed<em>  
><em>There is joy to be claimed in this world<em>  
><em>You even might wind up being glad to be you<em>

_Ever ever after_  
><em>Though the world will tell you it's not smart<em>

_Ever ever after_  
><em>The world can be yours if you let your heart<em>  
><em>Believe in ever after<em>

_No wonder your heart feels it's flying_  
><em>Your head feels it's spinning<em>  
><em>Each happy ending's a brand new beginning<em>  
><em>Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through<em>

_To ever ever after_  
><em>Forever could even start today<em>  
><em>Ever ever after<em>  
><em>Maybe it's just one wish away<em>  
><em>Your ever ever after<em>

I walked over to Ash laying down on his shoulder once again and whispered "I've been dreaming of a true love's-"I was interrupted by Ash softly pressing his lips onto mine. The feeling was so enticing and captivating of his lips on mine I put my hand in his hair playing with it for a few seconds before pressing his head closer to me deepening our kiss. It made the feeling so much more irresistible I almost couldn't help myself to enough. The moment we both pulled away I whispered "kiss…" He smiled and said "I love you, Dawn." I cupped his cheek in my hand and whispered "I knew you did, but I wanted to make sure before I said anything." His smiled grew wider as I got up. I took his hand to help him up and hugged him tightly.

I felt so secure his arms around my waist mine resting on his neck. He picked me up and spun around as I laughed softly. When eh put me down we stretched to arms length still holding onto each other and he said "Dawn, now we can live ever ever after." I giggled softly and kissed him again bring back all the tingling feelings the first on had shown me before. I let go of him and retreated to my bag and grabbed ,my sketchpad hugging tightly on my body. "I can show you now right?" I asked him. "Yes of course." He answered lightly. I turned the page around showing him the beautiful sketch.

His eyes widened and a smiled graced his lips. My mouth curled "You like it?" I asked sheepishly. "Like it? I love it!" he exclaimed. I put it back in my bag and picked the whole thing up. "You ready to announce us?" I asked him. He grabbed my hand softly and I jumped at his soft cool touch. "I've been ready." We walked down the hill and towards our friends.

My daughter closed her eyes as I spoke the last words of my story. I kissed her forehead once again and turn her light out. When I turned around I saw Ash standing at the door. He had a warm smile plastered on his face and he opened his arms to me. I giggled softly to try not to wake our little girl as I made my way into Ash's arms. He closed the door as we kissed and it brought back the memory of that day when we first did kiss. The first step we into the rest of our ever ever after together. Our happy ending would bring a brand new beginning for our daughter.

**AWWWWW wasnt that cute? thanks for reading lookout for updates on Dede! and i might be adding more to Love? Hate? Heartbreak soon! bye!**


End file.
